A cylindrical member called a stabilizer bar is used in order to suppress rolling of a vehicle body and to improve running stability of the vehicle (for example, refer to Patent Document 1). The above-described stabilizer bar has a torsion bar portion extending linearly in the vehicle width direction and a pair of arm portions respectively extending from both ends of the torsion bar portion, and the entirety of the stabilizer bar is formed in a U-shape, for example.
The stabilizer bar is installed onto the vehicle body via a buffer member made of rubber and a U-shaped bracket in a portion of the torsion bar portion near both arm portions. Meanwhile, ends of both arm portions are supported by suspension arms.
In a stabilizer bar configured as described above, when the torsion bar portion of the stabilizer bar is twisted at the time of a circular run of a vehicle, the reaction force produced by the twist of the torsion bar portion acts as a force that suppresses rolling of the vehicle body.
A pair of movement prevention members (hereafter referred to as “stopper”) of flange shape are respectively provided in positions of the torsion bar portion of the stabilizer bar adjoining the buffer member. If movement in the axial direction of the torsion bar portion is left uncontrolled when large force in the vehicle width direction is input onto the torsion bar portion at the time of the circular run of the vehicle, that causes a problem such as the torsion bar portion causing abnormal noise by interfering with vehicle body accessories.
Accordingly, in Patent Document 1, the flange portion of a pair of annular stoppers described above provided on the torsion bar portion is configured to contact with the buffer member when large force in the vehicle width direction is input onto the torsion bar portion at the time of a circular run of the vehicle. According to the stopper in Patent Document 1, it is possible to prevent problems caused by the torsion bar portion interfering with the vehicle body accessories in advance by regulating the movement of the torsion bar portion in the axial direction.